Piccolo
Piccolo (often stylized as "Piggolo") is a natterer heavily involved in the Dragon Ball Z community of natter.com. Joining on November 10th, 2015, Piccolo has amassed 250+ followers and 2900+ kudos (achieving star status on November 16th, 2015). Not much is known about him besides his current location, which is "the draggaonballs........" and what he has disclosed through his often cryptic natters. Early Life Not much is know about Piccolo's Childhood. Natter Career Piccolo joined Natter on November 10th, 2015 and has consistently nattered about various subjects since then, most notably, the Dragon Balls, Steven Universe, fusion, and his Beautiful Wife who is missing. The Dragon Balls Piccolos main objective involving the Dragon Balls seems to be to get them back. It is not know he actually has them, but Piccolo very much believes they are in the possession of Steven Universe. It should also be noted that Piccolo cannot spell "Dragon Balls" and has never managed to spell them the same way twice. Steven Universe Since joining Natter, Piccolo has exclusively accused Steven Universe of stealing the Dragon Balls. As Steven Universe Does not have a Natter, he has never once responded, making him seem all the more guilty in Piccolo's Eyes. It should be noted that, much like the Dragon Balls, Piccolo does not know how to spell "Steven Universe" and has never managed to spell it the same way twice. Fusion On November 14, 2015, Piccolo asked for people to renatter one of his natters to fuse with him, 21 people agreed. This resulted in Piccolo posting 21 photos of natter user's icon's skin turned green and antennae added to their foreheads near their temples, this event was well received and everyone loved piccolo for it. Piccolo's Beautiful Wife On many occasions, Piccolo has talked about his beautiful wife and the fact that she is missing. Since November 12th, 2015, he has exclusively used the hashtag #beautifulwife to document his feelings for her, he is currently the only natterer to use the hashtag and he hopes that it will stay that way forever. Piccolo has often used images and emojis to show his beautiful wife, who is a combination of the hot beverage and frog emojis, respectively. It has not been made clear what happened to Piccolo's Beautiful Wife or how she went missing, but he remains hopeful that she will one day return to her loving family and husband who miss her very much. Piccolo has not made any accusations as to who may have taken her, but it is possible that he blames Steven Universe for her disappearance as well. Art Style Piccolo has demonstrated an incredibly high proficiency for digital art, having made an art piece which he posted to Natter on November 15th, 2015. Titled "flock drawed my #beautifulwife", Piccolo used flock draw to paint his beautiful wife using the colours provided. = = Family On November 15th, 2015, Piccolo posted his family photo, which included himself, his beautiful wife, and his 84 children, which he consistently describes as bountiful. Children Piccolo's Bountiful Children are: # 21pilots # Aliens # Annoyingdog # Asexualduck # bigtiddy # bigtitty # Bisexual # Bokuaka # Boner # Butler # Cerulean # Chara # Comedicsans # Compa # Cooldad # Crayon # Dammit # Demdankmemes # Elizabitch # Faen # Flumpty # Fluttershy # Foots # Freckle # Friskhuman # Fruit # Fryingpan # Furiosa # Futuretrunks # Garfield # Garfieldcat # Gayundyne # Gayy # Goku # Guns # Haou # Irlpapyrus # Johan # Johncena # Judai # Kishinuma # Kujo # Lesbigoats # Loonyleon # Marcthefrog # Marik # Megaman # Mettat0n # missmuffet # Mommy # Mother3 # Nicecreamman # Obiwan # Onionsan # Panty # Papyton # Pixelat3d # Pompay # Potatogaster # Quinning # Rbaku # Realobama # Reaperbird # Sans # Sansikal # Sanstastic # Santaclaus # Sext # Sharks # Shovelknight # Skrememer # Smolmonster # Snowman # Spacedorito # Spiderdonut # Squidkid # Squishymoth # Svtvn # Thebeemovie # Togepi # Undyne # Uprooted # Yakamo # Yiff He trusts and believes in all of them and he loves them very much.